Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 17
30 minutes later... DF) We there? ' '''Preptoroid) Almost ' 'Weolin) And you just had to snatch me, DF! YOU JUST HAD TO! ' '''DF) Yeah, we can't leave you behind... Weolin) I hate you ' '''DF) Thanks ' '''Weolin) You shouldn't thank me DF) Thanks again ''' '''Weolin) You seriously shouldn't thank me DF) Did twice ' '''Weolin) -_-' '''DF) By the way... Weolin) ? DF) Thanks ' '''Preptoroid) O_O I've been jumping! ' '''Weolin) Yep... Preptoroid) I LOVE IT! *Jumps again* ''' ''Back by Kyuuga...'' 'Kyuuga) *Holding pants open with one hand* Yes, I see you...*Grabs Jeff* ' '''You) o,o Kyuuga) *Looks at you* NOT YOU AGAIN! ' '''You) I SEE YOU- ' 'Kyuuga) BYE! ' 'You) BYE! *Runs off* ' '( Kyuuga pulls Jeff out of his pants ) ' 'Kyuuga) *Holding Jeff near his mouth* Well, well, well...What do we have here, Jeff! ' '( Jeff gets out of Kyuuga's grip and bites his nose ) ' 'Kyuuga) GET OFF ME! *Grabs and slams Jeff onto the ground* ' '( Jeff lays on the ground ) ' 'Kyuuga) DON'T PLAY THAT GAME WITH ME, YOU AREN'T A OPOSSUM! *Picks Jeff up* ' '( Jeff doesn't move ) ' '''Kyuuga) I killed him... ( Jeff bites Kyuuga's thumb ) ' '''Kyuuga) YOW! *Hands change to Karuma* ' ''Back by DF...'' 'DF) ...*Gets off of Preptoroid* NINTENDO! ' 'Nintendo) O_O COULD IT BE?! IT CAN'T! ' '''Ice) But it is... Nintendo) DF! ''' '''DF) Nintendo, I didn't know you were here... Nintendo) I didn't think you were here either...Come in... ( DF runs in ) ''' '''C22) HIYO! ( Preptoroid turns to his ball form and follows ) ' '( DF runs by Val and drops Weolin on him ) ' '( Preptoroid returns to Val ) ''' '''DF) *Stops in-front of Jenna* ...Jenna... C22Helios) RAWR! ' '''DF) *Jumps* GEEZ! ' '''Nintendo) Should have warned you... ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' DF) We should actually leave, not stay here...We have someone where for you to go...And I bet Wolfgang wants to see Jenna... Nintendo) Wolfgang's here! ' '''DF) Yeah! ' 'Nintendo) THEN LET'S GO! ' '''DF) And my friend Jeff... Ice) .-.? ' '( Roxanoid comes out of his ball form, out of the cave ) ' '''Flameburst Roxanoid) FINALLY LEAVING THIS MESS! ' 'DF) =D ' '( Extremis, Leonial, and Preptoroid come out of their ball forms ) ' '''Nintendo) DF, Meteonoid... DF) ...*Looks at the ground* ''' '''Nintendo) ...*Reaches in pocket* Here...*Pulls hand out of pocket* Put your hand out... DF) ...*Puts hand out* Nintendo) I was looking around and I found this guy...or well, he found me...*Drops a Darkus bakugan into DF's hands* ''' '''DF) Thanks... ( DF sends his bakugan out of its ball form ) ' '''DF) O_O COOL...A NINJA SQUIRREL! ' 'Nintendo) Yep ' '???) You can call Nirrel! ' 'DF) AWESOME! ' '( Everyone gets on their bakugans, but Val and Nintendo ) ' '''( Nintendo picks Jenna up ) Jenna) Where's my Dada? ''' '''Nintendo) He's here...*Goes to get on Roxanoid* ( Preptoroid picks Val up ) ' '( All the bakugans jump off ) ' '''C22Helios) ... *Follows as Dralios* ' '''Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 18 Grade of Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 17? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Preptoroid Category:Weolin Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Nintendocan Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:C22Helios Category:Valentin 98 Category:Jenna Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Wolfgang Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Extremis Helios Category:Magmius Leonial Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Nirrel